si no estas
by Hawbray
Summary: Quién la estuviese mirando, diría que se encontraba completamente dormida, al llevar un buen rato sin despertarse, lo cierto era, que se encontraba tratando de organizar su mente y, sobre todo, su corazón. One Shot


Si no estás

No sé nada de mi

El tiempo retrocede

Algo falta, lo siento, me duele

Quinn Fabray de 20 años, estudiante de matricula de Honor en la Universidad de Yale, la mejor alumna de su generación en el William McKinley de Lima – Ohio, se encontraba recostada en el campus universitario, con sus audífonos en los oídos.

_Si no estás_

_La noche te proclama_

_Mañana se hace un año_

_Algo falta lo siento y te extraño_

Quién la estuviese mirando, diría que se encontraba completamente dormida, al llevar un buen rato sin despertarse, lo cierto era, que se encontraba tratando de organizar su mente y, sobre todo, su corazón.

_Pero cuando estás conmigo_

_Vuelvo a ser el mismo_

_Salgo del abismo_

_Toco el cielo y brindo_

La noche anterior la había llamado Santana a contarle que Rachel se había comprometido con Jesse St. James. Recordaba con amargura, las discusiones que habían tenido a causa de la amistad de su ex novia con el chico. No le había gustado la amistad que habían desarrollado y se lo había hecho saber en varias ocasiones, pero, siempre terminaba como la novia paranoica que vivía lo suficientemente lejos como para estar siempre desconfiando.

_Cada beso de esos que me das_

_Cada vez que pides más y más_

_Cada frase sin censura cómplice de mi locura_

La discusión que terminó definitivamente con su relación, se había dado un fin de semana, pero no cualquier fin de semana, ese sábado, era el cumpleaños de Beth y ella había querido pasar ese doloroso día en compañía de su novia. Sabía que ese día estaría en el teatro, así que había usado su llave de emergencia para entrar al departamento. Organizó un poco el desorden de la chica y empezó a preparar la cena que tanto sabía que le gustaba. Le había enviando un mensaje cuando arribó a Nueva York, para preguntarle cual iba a hacer su itinerario aquel día, recibiendo como respuesta, que estaría en el teatro y luego a casa sobre las 7 de la tarde.

_Como elevas mi necesidad_

_Como me haces trizas sin piedad_

_Como tú sutil gemido me alimenta los sentidos_

Tuvo todo listo para la hora en que le dijo que llegaría, alistó las velas, la botella de vino y esperó.

_Si no estás_

_Me quedo sin dormir_

_El sueño se me pierde_

_Algo falta, lo siento, me duele_

Rachel, llegó al departamento a la mañana siguiente, en compañía de Jesse, para encontrarse con aquella escena, Quinn dormida sobre el sofá, con la botella de vino vacía y con rastro de lágrimas sobre sus bellos y hermosos parpados.

_Si no estás_

_Mi cama te reclama_

_Las canas me hacen daño_

_Algo falta, lo siento y te extraño_

A las 8:35 Pm, de la noche anterior, le había enviado un mensaje donde le decía que ya se encontraba en casa, descansando, que no le había escrito antes porque había caído profunda, cuando la realidad, era que había salido con Jesse de fiesta toda la noche.

_Pero cuando estás conmigo_

_Vuelvo a ser el mismo_

_Salgo del abismo_

_Toco el cielo y brindo_

Gritos, lágrimas y palabras que nunca debieron ser dichas, terminaron con la relación de varios años de las 2 chicas. Con el pasar de las semanas, Rachel decidió refugiarse en los brazos de Jesse para sobrellevar el dolor.

_Cada beso de esos que me das_

_Cada vez que pides más y más_

_Cada frase sin censura_

_Cómplice de mi locura_

Con el pasar de los meses, había entrado en una cómoda relación con el chico, evitando recordar en todo momento a aquella chica, que le había suplicado porque no la dejara.

_Como elevas mi necesidad_

_Como me haces trizas sin piedad_

_Como tú sutil gemido me alimenta los sentidos_

A días de la boda, Quinn decidió viajar a Nueva York, sabiendo que posiblemente su corazón no sobreviviría. Se acercó una noche a un bar – karaoke, en donde se dispuso a hacer lo mejor que sabía hacer, beber hasta ahogar sus penas.

_¿A dónde vas?_

_¿Por qué te alejas?_

_Y me dejas sumido en la espera_

Por las puertas del mismo bar, entraban los futuros esposos en compañía de varios amigos del teatro, a pasar una noche de copas, celebrando la critica que habían recibido en la prensa local por la obra en la que se encontraban trabajando,

Después de estar un rato bebiendo, Rachel desvió levemente la mirada hacía la barra de licores, en donde la vio…luego de más de un año, la veía nuevamente tan cerca. Su corazón se aceleró, por más que tratase de ignorarlo, en el fondo sabía que estaba cometiendo un grave error al estar comprometida con Jesse.

Semanas antes de la discusión con Quinn, había estado hablando con una veterana del teatro, que había quedado sorprendida al saber que la morena se encontraba saliendo con otra mujer y le dio contó su historia, en sus años de juventud, cuando se encontraba iniciando su prospera carrera, también había salido con una chica, pero, cuando su carrera había tomado el impulso suficiente para convertirse en alguien importante, la noticia de su romance se había filtrado a la prensa, terminando así rápidamente con sus sueños, culpando así a su pareja, llegando a separarse semanas después. Finalmente, había logrado sobresalir, no como ella esperaba, pero lo había logrado. Se terminó casando con un productor de teatro con el que tenía 2 hijos.

Abrumada con la historia y temiendo que su carrera se viese afectada como la de aquella mujer, empezó a alejarse de Quinn y a acercarse más a Jesse, sabiendo que estaba cometiendo un terrible error, pero, para ella, no había nada más importante que su carrera.

Ahora, un año más tarde, sentada en ese bar, viendo a Quinn bebiendo con la mirada perdida, sintiendo el peso del anillo en su dedo, por primera vez, se dio el lujo de pensar en lo que había sucedido y en como hubiesen podido con subsistir con Quinn sin poner en peligro su relación.

**-¿Está noche es micrófono abierto?** – preguntó Quinn arrastrando las palabras hacia el barman, quién solo asintió señalándole el escenario. Sacando unos cuantos dólares arrugados de sus bolsillos, pagó la bebida y caminó torpemente hacía la tarima, sin saber, que todos sus movimientos eran seguidos.

**-¿Quieres cantar cariño?** – le preguntó una mujer que se encontraba conectando unos cables a los altavoces.

**-Sí** – se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de decirle el nombre de la canción a la mujer.

Respirando profundamente, tomó el micrófono, atrayendo la mirada de los comensales. Cuando escuchó que la música empezaba a sonar, cerró sus ojos, esperando de esa manera poder verla.

_Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza_

_Has alimentado el amor de mi alma_

_Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,_

_¿Qué será de mí si no te tengo?_

_Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío_.

La lagrimas empezaban a bajar nuevamente por sus mejillas sin dejar de cantar.

_Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro_

_No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir._

_Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío._

_¡Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos_

_Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir_

_"me enamoré de ti"_

_Me enamoré de ti_

_Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo he soñado amar_

_Eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana_

_Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,_

_¿Qué será d mí si no te tengo?_

_Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío._

_Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro_

_No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir_

_Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío._

_¡Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos_

_Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir_

_Me enamoré de ti_

_Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío._

_Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro_

_No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir_

_Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío._

_¡Ay! cuanto te amo, "corazón salvaje" pierdo los sentidos_

_Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir_

_Si no estás conmigo, me muero de frío_

_No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que fingir,_

_Me enamoré de ti_

_Me enamoré de ti_

Se alejó del escenario escuchando los aplausos de los presentes. No notó como las lágrimas de una chica bajaban descontroladamente, ni como a otro chico, lo habían retenido fuertemente para que no la atacara.

Cuando tomó la manija del bar, escuchó aquella voz, que pensaba no volvería a escuchar.

**-Quinn…**

Si no estás – Chayanne

Me enamoré de ti - Chayanne.


End file.
